The system utilizes known technology, such as CD player units of various CD formats (i.e. audio-CD, photo-CD, CD-ROM etch.), microcomputer units (PCs) and their peripherals and step-motors with their drives and indexers. The concept of a device which selects music records by pressing the appropriate buttons and automatically plays the selections is fairly old (Juke Box) and has been widely utilized for vinyl music records. Nowadays, there are devices that store digital disks, Audio-CD or CD-ROM, with the capability of choosing and playing the pre-selected recorded material. Those systems cannot, in any way, be described as filing systems, because they can store only a limited number of disks and they are not expandable.